


Attention Span

by Epiphanyx7



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Community: cliche_bingo, Gen, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-15
Updated: 2009-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>The first time you meet Dexter Morgan, you can't help but fall a little bit in love with him</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention Span

**Author's Note:**

> [[Written for Cliché Bingo 2009. Cliché: Second Person Narration.]] Written because my friend mentioned that Dexter was his favourite show, and I remembered that I haven't seen all of season 3! *gasp*

The first time you meet Dexter Morgan, you can't help but fall a little bit in love with him. He's kind of like a large blond puppy, slightly awkward but friendly, and oh-so-eager to please. You notice little things, like how he goes out of his way to make other people comfortable, always cracking jokes at his own expense. He's never a bully, and will often speak up to defend someone if the teasing is getting too harsh. He's fiercely protective of his sister Deb.

You pay attention to the other things, too - when he's working, he has a solemn, serious aura around him; his eyes darken, and tiny lines appear at the corners of his eyes, between his brows. It's hard to resist the sort of passion you know he feels for his work. It's dedication and... something more, the way he tirelessly works to make sure that the person who committed a crime _pays_ for what they've done.

You find yourself looking for reasons to talk to him, pausing in the morning just to say _Hello_. Those short moments brighten your day, brief conversations as you and he pass in the halls. He makes you laugh most times, cracks soft jokes that leave you smiling like an idiot as you walk back to your own office. He's a good guy, Dexter.

It's a crush, nothing more, and you know that this thing isn't going to develop into something else. It isn't going any where. He isn't interested in you, not like that - but you don't care. You want him to be.

It's something about the way he smiles, open and friendly, makes you want to be around him all the time. So you devise a plan to get his attention - the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, and Dexter Morgan is no different.

Except he is.

You start to bring snack with you, but he's never around for you to offer one. You buy chocolate at the vending machine only to find out he already has a bar. You order take-out for lunch, but he's gone to a café with his sister.

You learn to bake, because sweets are hard for anyone to resist. The first batch of cookies you bring to work (chocolate chip) are a hit with your coworkers - but Dexter's taking the day off. The second batch is a sensation (white chocolate macadamia nut) but Dexter's out working all day, and doesn't have a chance to try them.

That's how it continues to go.

You make muffins - he's eaten breakfast. "If I'd known, I would have skipped," he tells you, smiling over his coffee.

Cupcakes -- he swipes a dab of ice cream from the top of Deb's; licking it off of his thumb. He doesn't grab one for himself, though.  "Those are a bit too sweet for me," he says with a soft smile on his face, shrugging when you ask him.

You even make casseroles; but they rest of the precinct finish them off before he can try so much as a bite (Police work is hungry work, Deb says when she apologizes).

It doesn't matter _what_ you bake or cook, because Dexter doesn't eat any.

Doesn't even _taste_ it.

He never does.

Back to the drawing board; you try to figure out what _will_ work. How does one catch Dexter Morgan's attention?

You pay close attention, try to notice the things he notices, but Dexter's a bit of an enigma. He pays attention to his family, his girlfriend, and his work -- everything else he's likely to drop at a moment's notice. He looks right through you sometimes, concentrating so hard that you can tell he's only half-listening to what you have to say. "What are you thinking about?" You ask, once, desperate to have some of his attention.

He blinks and looks at you, gives you that adorable shy smile you can't get enough of. "It's -- this guy," he says, and you listen to him explain about his case, watch his eyes light up as he tells you why it's confusing him.

When it comes down to it, it's pretty simple to get Dexter Morgan's attention. But you - you are determined to keep it... and perhaps, you'll figure out how.

Soon.

-  



End file.
